The way things were always meant to be
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: A Rigsby and Van Pelt fic two years in the future. Just a one-shot for now. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


A little one shot written in about two years in the future.

* * *

Wayne Rigsby left the interrogation room fingering his wedding ring. He would never understand how someone could kill their wife, let alone their child. He then smiled, remembering exactly a week before Christmas, and about two months after he and Grace started dating when they were pulled into Lisbon's office.

-_Flashback_-

Jane had just left Lisbon's office where they had been talking for about half an hour and then she made a phone call.

"Rigsby, Van Pelt, come see me in my office now." Lisbon said sticking her head out the door of her office.

They looked at each other, they both knew this day was coming; they just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

As they stood up Jane said while he was still lying on his couch, "Good luck." He said and without even looking, they could tell that he was smirking.

"Wait, about what?" Cho said, looking up from his computer as the pair approached Lisbon's door. Then he noticed Rigsby's arm rubbing circles on the small of Van Pelt's back.

"Oh." He said surprised and proud of his friend.

They watched as the agents went into their boss's office, the glass door swinging shut behind them.

They noticed Lisbon eying them as they sat down in the chairs across from her desk. They felt like kids in the principal's office.

She took a seat at her desk, put a disk into the computer, and then swiveled the screen around so that her agents could see it.

It was a security video of the parking lot. More specifically Rigsby and Van Pelt kissing in the parking lot and then getting into Van Pelt's car the night that they had gotten together for the first time.

After the video was over Lisbon turned to them and said plainly, "You broke the rules."

"I… uh…boss…" Van Pelt said, clearly at a loss for words and Rigsby just sat there, frozen, not sure what to do or say.

"The rules clearly state no relationships between co-workers. That if you do, you have two choices: to stop seeing each other or one of you has to leave the unit." She then paused. They figured she wanted an answer for what they were going to chose, but she really just wanted to torture them. She figured that since she was about to give tell them exactly what they wanted to hear, she might as well mess with them for a few seconds."

"But none of those choices sit very well with me. Both of you are outstanding agents and I can't afford to lose either of you. The time code on this proves that you were together when Van Pelt was shot and you were both able to be stick with procedure regardless. Jane says that he thinks that hiding your relationship made you more distracted then being together will. Keep it out of the office and you should be fine. I made a call and the rule is now tentative. It depends how well the agents can do their jobs." She smiled as she finished; knowing how much leverage this was going to give her over the two agents.

"OH MY GOD!!! LISBON, THANK YOU!!!" Van Pelt jumped up excited and hugged her boss.

"Wow. Lisbon, thanks. I, uh, wow." Rigsby said lost for words, realizing that he could have his two loves, his job and Grace.

"Now get out of here. I'll see you in two weeks. Merry Christmas." She said, knowing full and well that she had given them the best Christmas present.

That night the two agents went out to dinner. It was their first date out in public.

As they were being seated they noticed Jane, Cho, and Lisbon sitting at another table, they laughed together, then Grace leaned over and said, "I love you, Wayne so much."

_-End Flashback-_

He had proposed the April after that. And they got married that October.

As he rounded the corner he could hear someone in the break room. As he walked into the room he saw his wife setting a stack of napkins on top of three boxes of case closed pizza. He looked around then went up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

He kissed her cheek, and then said, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on maternity leave for another week."

She turned around and silenced him by kissing him.

After several seconds he stopped and looked at her seriously. "Grace, babe, we talked about this. You were going to stay out of here until you could officially come back. I believe that is what you promised me when you insisted on coming into the office until the minute you went into labor."

"Well," she said wrapping her arms around his neck as she spoke, "I missed this place. I missed getting to spend nearly every second of every day with you. Hell, I even started to miss Jane." She said.

"I guess it is just pizza. And since when am I ever gonna pass up a visit from the girls?" He said, walking over to where their twin girl's car seats were sitting on a table. They were so beautiful that it almost seemed like they aren't real. They both had Grace's delicate features and were starting to get her auburn hair. But they had his light blue eyes. The doctor had said that most babies had blue eyes at first, but he could tell they were destined to be his blue-eyed baby girls forever.

They were quietly talking when they heard Lisbon exclaim behind them, "You brought Emma and Abigail!"

They caught each other's eye and started to laugh. The girls always turned their tough boss into a giggly and girly woman.

Just then Jane popped his head around the corner, "Why is it that I'm always finding baby girls?" He said smiling.

As they hugged Grace and looked at the twins Rigsby remembered how Jane had looked when they announced that Grace was pregnant. On the surface he looked happy like everyone else, but his eyes were filled with pain, he was by no doubt thinking about his daughter as he also did the two times that he found baby girls at crime scenes. Before he became a father, Rigsby thought he understood Jane's pain, but the truth is he didn't. But, after he became a father, he understood. As a father you are supposed to protect your children and knowing that you failed that tack could rip anyone into two.

Then emerging from his thoughts he heard Grace say, "Would you two mind taking the girls and outing their carriers on my desk?"

"Sure." They said at the same time, picking up the girls' carriers and bringing them out. Cho got up from his desk and smiled one of his rare smiles.

As Grace got the girls' bottles ready to take out with the pizza, Rigsby noticed that she looked more beautiful than ever. She was simply just wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. She barely had on any makeup and her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid.

As she turned he grabbed her hand just like she had grabbed his two years ago and lead her to the same room that they had had their first kiss when they were both conscious.

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you, Grace." Then leaned down to kiss her. All those memories of when she seemed just out of his reach came flooding back to him and then he remembered that day that she had pulled him aside and began the wonderful journey of being together.

As they pulled away, she looked up at him and said, "I love you too, Wayne. I love you so much."

For a minute they just stood there with their foreheads pressed against each others, smiling at each other. Then they left the quietness of the room for the chaos of the CBI and as they sat with his arm around her, plates of pizza in front of them, their friends laughing, and their girls sleeping peacefully in their carriers on the middle of the table, they knew that this is the way that things were always meant to be.


End file.
